


Tradition

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas, things are going to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2008 Discoveredinalj's "Discovered Whilst A-Carolling Challenge"

Every Christmas it's the same old story. My partner hangs a sprig of mistletoe, and patiently waits for a bird to happen by. Not that he has to wait long, word spreads fast in the typing pool. I swear he no more than takes up position, than they're lined up halfway down the stairs, giggling and slavering at the sight that greets them as they round the corner and see him standing there: shoulder propped against the doorjamb, hips canted forward, lips parted in anticipation, eyes gleaming with that irresistible come hither stare.

One by one, he wraps them in his arms and gives them kisses. Old ones, young ones, pretty, plain, skinny or fat, it doesn't matter. They get their Christmas kiss.

Tradition. Giving. That's what the season's all about.

Well, I've had enough of that codswallop.

This Christmas, things are going to be different. This Christmas, I'm going to be the first in line and I'm going to give that little tease the kiss to end all kisses.

And if he doesn't knock my teeth out, or kick me down the stairs, then maybe we'll start ourselves a new tradition. And have no further need for bloody mistletoe.


End file.
